


June 9th

by Heelium



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, I know this sucks im sorry, M/M, New to this fandom, my English suck, trying to make this angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heelium/pseuds/Heelium
Summary: It started at June 9th and ended in June 9th.(My english suck)





	June 9th

**June 9th, 2014** was the day Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada kissed for the first. The first kiss was awkward but the second was fantastic. 

 

On that day, Jesse McCree _swore_ that he will never hurt Hanzo.

 

* * *

 

On **June 9th, 2015** Hanzo Shimada realized he has fallen in love with Jesse. Never in his life had he thought he would be in love with Jesse fucking McCree. 

 

 _A cowboy._ Hanzo chuckled at the thought.  He looked to his left side to see the brown haired man.  The cowboy gave him a smirk.

 

“Ready for round two, darlin’?”

 

Hanzo stared inside Jesse chocolate eyes. He slowly lifted his hand to Jesse’s cheek.  

 

“I love you.”

 

Then the archer kissed the cowboy. The kiss was long and intense. Hanzo could taste the cigarette but he didn’t mind it. They pulled apart and took some breaths.

 

“I love you so much…”  Hanzo mumbled before kissing him.

 

On that day, Hanzo Shimada realized he loved Jesse McCree so much that he would kill his own brother again.

 

* * *

 

 **June 9 th, 2016 **was the day Hanzo Shimada was a mess.

 

The archer was in his room. His room was crystal clean but his soul was chaos. Hanzo sat in the corner of his room with a blanket around him. His eyes were red and his dark hair was messy. Tears streamed down his face and his body was shaking.

 

Suddenly he heard a knock at the door. “Darlin’?” The voice was deep and soft. Hanzo knew it was Jesse which made him shake more.

 

_No no no no no no no no no! He can’t see me like this again!_

 

There were days when Hanzo was a mess. It was days when his demon hunted him. On those days Jesse was there for him.

 

Hanzo was thankful for Jesse for being there for him when he needed him however this time he didn’t want him. He didn’t want to be burden to Jesse anymore.

 

The door slowly opened and Jesse came in. The cowboy eyes soften when he saw _his_ archer.

 

“Oh darlin’…”  Jesse slowly walked to Hanzo and sat in front of him.  Hanzo hided inside the blanket while telling the other man to go away. 

 

Jesse has been together with Hanzo in two years know and he knew Hanzo like an open book.

 

“Get out get out get out get out get o-“

 

“Hanzo… sweety…. Ya ain’t burden to me.”

 

Just like the other days when Hanzo’s demons visited him, Jesse stayed there with him. _For_ him.

 

On that day Hanzo realized Jesse would still be with him even thought he was a fucking mess.

 

* * *

 

 **June 9 th, 2017 **was the day Jesse McCree lost someone important.  

 

Just like other days, Jesse woke up with someone on his right side however this time it wasn’t Hanzo.

 

“Fuck.”

 

It wasn’t Hanzo, it wasn’t even a man.

 

“Shit!”

 

He was naked too.

 

“Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”

 

Suddenly was opened by none other than Hanzo. The archer had the biggest smile in the world, and was holding a white rose and a small red box.  

 

“Jesse, hon-“Hanzo stopped mid in the sentence when he saw the woman. The smile on his face dropped and the light in his eyes died.  Jesse panicked and jumped out of the bed.

 

“Hanzo, sugar I’m sor-“

 

“No…” Hanzo voice was soft and broken. “God… no..”

 

The cowboy rushed over to the archer while trying to put on his boxer.  

 

“God Hanzo, I’m sorry darlin’! I’m so sor-“

 

“Here.” Hanzo handed the rose and the box to the cowboy. His voice wasn't soft anymore. 

 

“H-Huh?” Jesse gave him a confused look. 

 

“A gift from me to you… _McCree.”_

 

The look on Hanzo’s face made Jesse freeze. His face showed no emotion yet his eyes showed pain and hatred. Hanzo looked at Jesse like he killed him.

 

Then Hanzo left. Jesse stood shocked at first, then he came to his senses and he was about to go and chase Hanzo. However he heard a soft voice behind him.

 

“Uh... Jesse?”

 

Jesse turned around and gave the woman a look that could kill thousands of soldiers. “Get out.”   The woman gasped and hurried out after taking her clothes with her. When the woman left, Jesse’s hands started to shake.

 

He looked at the box and opened it. Tears streamed down his face. 

 

It was a ring.

 

“Fuck."

 

Jesse had lost many people in his life, however this time it was different. This time the person he lost wasn’t dead but he was dead to that person.

 

On this day, Jesse McCree broke the promise he made for three years ago. He hurt him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom and my english isn't so great however I hope you liked it!


End file.
